Things Freedom! offers to partners
The Freedom! Network offers a lot of things to their partners. Music, Sponsorships, you name it here's some detailed information on them. Freedom! Music Tunes Tunes is a website where you can listen to music (In beta) Position Music Position Music is a website where you can buy and listen to music for your youtube channel. Epidemic Sound A sponsorship to get music from movies, TV and commercials. Free for all active Freedom! partners. AudioMicro AudioMicro is a sponsorship that offers thousands of royalty free stock music from GRAMMY winning artists for direct MP3 download. And awesome sound effects from Star Trek, Apocalypse Now, Kill Bill, and more! Freedom! Sponsorships Zazzy Zazzy is a Sponsorship where you can design and sell custom products such as: Necklaces Keychains & and figurines. Increase your monthly revenue and give your fans cool branded products! Epoxy Epoxy is a sponsorship that helps you manage all your social media in one place, gives you fun and creative ways to share your videos as well as shows you new ways to grow your community across all of your social networks because you are at part of the Freedom! family, for FREE. Future Today Inc. Future Today Inc. is a sponsorship where you can distribute and monetize your content creations on the Web, Mobile Devices, and Connected TV platforms These platforms include TiVo, Roku, Kindle, fireTV, LG, Sony, Samsung, Android, Apple, Windows Mobile, and ifood.tv Free development of your app for all major Smart TV platforms. FTI takes care of hosting, encoding and streaming and there is ZERO upfront cost to develop your app ALL channel sizes are eligible, only Freedom partners with GREAT quality content qualify. Game On Snacks Game on Snacks is a hardcore gaming snack company that produces all different types of Beef and Bacon Jerky that satisfies anyone’s late night cravings. Check out Game on Snacks and their awesome gaming jerky at www.gameonsnacks.com All channels will be screened and can be rejected even if requirements are met by the discretion of the Merchant. Requirements to qualify * 1,000 views per day * Product to be distributed at the discretion of the Merchant and Freedom! * Community Member must create a Review of the Product. * Every 3 months the Merchant will evaluate each Community Member’s Review and its Views to determine if another Product will be provided. Kontrol Freek KontrolFreek is the leading developer of innovative gaming accessories that enhance the gaming experience and give gamers of all skill levels the competitive edge. KontrolFreek products are developed based on a careful study of ergonomics, ensuring each product also helps to reduce gamer fatigue, improving overall comfort Notes Minimum requirement of 10,000 subscribers Channels will be evaluated if you are close to 10k Experience with the product is highly recommended for sponsorship consideration. Envious Host Envious Host is a sponsorship for gaming mouses Gamma Labs Gamma Labs is a sponsorship for energy drinks VideoBlocks VideoBlocks is a sponsorship where you can experiment to your heart's content using assets from massive library of studio quality 4K stock footage with 100,000+ HD videos, motion backgrounds, After Effects templates and more! Spreadshirt Spreadshirt is a sponsorship where you can open your own shop Hitbox Hitbox is a sponsorship where you can start your own livestream channel.